Gemini
by Inazuma no Megami
Summary: Sorry, I can't write summaries so I'm gonna get Cruel Destiny to do it for me ^^'. When a mysterious girl enrolls at the St. Gabrielle's Institute around the same time as Heero, there's a lot more to it than mere coincidence... I don't mind flaming ^^
1. Going Insane?

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

A.N.: This is only the second thing of all the crazy things that I write (and usually send off to the Recycle Bin) that I have posted (I got rid of the last one). This thing I wrote (if it actually happened) would have changed the whole Gundam Wing series because it starts at Episode 1 (The Shooting Star She Saw)…um…just thought I should add that in. Plus the stuff in brackets is mostly just me butting in.

GEMINI 1. Going Insane? Rows of bunk beds stood along the wall in the darkened room. People slept. It was past midnight. Oz uniforms were hung up over chairs, in the closets, screwed up at the foot of beds… A computer screen was the only source of light in a room. Before it sat girl of about 15. 

"St. Gabrielle's Institute, huh? Makes people who come here sound like they're mental or something," the girl whispered to herself. She was obviously Asian but when she brushed her long, slightly wavy, dark brown hair out of her slim face she revealed a pair of watchful, cold, emotionless eyes of emerald green. The cold emotionless eyes of a predator.

She hacked into the records. A page with "New Students" at the top came up. There was a picture of the student and then their records. She scrolled down.

"Dad and his theories," the girl muttered. She ticked off another bunch of names from a long list on a piece of paper while scrolling down with her other hand. "No one's enrolled in a school at around the time of Operation M. Only a couple of oddballs…all records checked. 100% 'can't be's'…"

She scrolled down a bit more and came to a stop.

"Heero Yuy…the peace oriented leader of the colonies?" she put a question mark next to something on the list. 

"Suspicious…Records…" she hacked into another lot of files and typed in something in before reading the data that came up. "Changed…Maybe dad's right after all…"

She stared at the picture of the boy.

*.* Flashback *.*

The school photographer whipped out a cheap plastic comb and attempted to rearrange the young boy's dark brown hair. The boy's Prussian blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Smile!" the school photographer said in falsely bright voice.

The boy pulled a face as the lights flashed.

A girl of about the same age with identical dark blue eyes and dark hair only longer and tied back in two braids burst out from behind the curtains used as a backdrop laughing her head off.

"Ani! I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for you to get your photo right!"

*.* End Flashback *.*

"Maybe…No way!" she shook her head violently then yawned and glanced at her watch. "Talking to oneself is a sign of madness…There's your proof that your imagination is getting out of control," she snapped to herself.

A.N.: Weird? I don't think it starts making sense until I put up the other chapter… I know this story sounds really weird coming from me (especially if you know me) ^^'. Please review ^^ (I don't mind flaming ^^).


	2. You Remind Me...

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

A.N.: Thanks (whoever you were) for reviewing ^^. I think it'll make more sense now ^^.

**2. You Remind Me…**

Melody and the boy called Heero Yuy were waiting outside the classroom. She accidentally turned around and found herself looking straight into his strangely familiar deep blue eyes. She dropped her eyes immediately and shook her head slightly. She'd seen his eyes before…somewhere…but it couldn't be…

*

"We have two new students today. Heero Yuy and Melody Chant," the teacher announced. 

Two people of around 15 walked in. If they had had their hair cut the same, the same clothing on, you didn't look at their eyes or at them too closely, they could have been mistaken as twins. The one in front was a boy with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes revealing no emotion. The second person was a tall, slender girl about the same height as the boy. Her face was marked by a scar that ran across her cheek and ended at the side of her nose. Her dark brown hair, the same shade as the boy's, was pulled back from her face. Her eyes, however, were a stunning emerald green.

"Please make them feel welcome. You two can sit in the seats next to Relena. You can ask her whatever questions you have."

They both walked over silently and sat down. Relena seemed to recognise the Heero and greeted him. However, Heero remained silent and looked away.

***

Melody tapped the side of the keyboard. She had plenty of time during the lunch break. She typed something in carefully. A ghost of a grin flitted across her face before it returned to it's normal state.

"Just because there's a sign there, doesn't mean it's really closed for computer updates. School fees and boarding fees…" she tapped the enter button. "Paid. Records…" she held the backspace key down and then started typing.

***

"Fencing," Melody said in a somewhat disgusted tone. 

"Everyone is expected to participate, Miss Chant," the teacher said firmly.

Melody had her hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail. She scowled slightly as the teacher dumped a pile of white clothing, a mask and a foil next to her.

"These should be your size."

*

"Now I'm gonna make a fool of myself," she muttered darkly.

She sat down quickly at the bench outside of the change rooms 

"Oi! New Girl! Let's see how good you are at fencing," a voice drawled.

"I don't like fencing, Alice," Melody said dropping her eyes as though programmed to do so.

"Are you scared?" she sneered, twirling her foil.

"No."

"Look at me when you're speaking to me New Girl!"

Melody sighed. She stood up and moved onto the fencing area. Alice lunged forward. Melody sighed again and dodged to one side letting the blade miss her completely. In one rapid movement, she engaged Alice's blade twisting around it like a metal snake before jerking her blade away pulling Alice's out of her grasp with it before lunging forward again. 

Alice froze as the lightning movement ended with the point of her opponent's blade pressed lightly against her throat.

"I think I have won," Melody said. She glanced around to see where the teacher was before darting into the change rooms before the teacher could catch her.

*** 

"Melody, you'll have to choose a horses to take part in the equestrian classes. Your records say you've paid for one," the teacher explained as she led the way down to the stables. "Have you ridden before?"

"A bit."

"Here we are."

All the horses were stabled in rows. Their names were written above their stalls

Genie, Red, Black Tornado…

"Hands off, he's mine. He's a warmblood and he's won a bunch of medals too! Three gold, and a bronze," Alice shoved past her into Black Tornado's stall. And looked down her nose at the taller girl.

"I suppose you will be using a school horse."

"That will be enough Alice," the teacher said.

They walked past the next few stalls.

"Yuki is the one Heero took out earlier," the teacher said as they walked past an empty stall.

A loud thumping noise came from the next one. Golden Fire. She looked inside. There, she    saw a light chestnut coloured mare with 4 white socks and thick white mane and tail that brushed the ground. The whites showed all the way around her brown eyes. She reared, flailing with her hooves. Unintentionally, her green eyes locked onto the horse's dark brown ones then they both dropped their gazes simultaneously.

*.* Flashback *.*

She was on the back of a bay stallion riding bareback. The horse's black mane mingling with her own dark hair. A boy with the same dark hair like hers rode on a light chestnut coloured mare with four white socks and a flowing white mane and tail next to her. She laughed her deep blue eyes twinkling.

"Race you to the other end of the field Ani!" she cried whirling her horse around.

*.* End of Flashback *.*

"You like her?" the teacher came up behind her. "She's definitely not for beginners. She's been trying to break out of her stall ever since she got here. She's been trained before. She threw the first person we got to ride her and she's been here ever since."

"I'll take her out and see what she's like."

She opened the door. The horse stood inside quivering slightly then leapt, deadly hooves beating the air. Melody dodged deftly and grabbed the horse's halter, adding her weight and forcing the horse to drop back onto all fours.

*.* Flashback *.*

She was in a room dressed in a simple white outfit. The man circling her was dressed in an Oz uniform. He leapt forward. Before she could react, blow landed on the side of her head followed by another in her ribs. She gasped and jumped back out of his range.

"Until you can read my muscles perfectly, you won't be let out of this room," he growled.

He swept her legs from under her. She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet and counter the attack.

*.* End of Flashback *.*

* 

Melody was in the stall grooming her horse when heard someone come in. She was the only one in the stable at this time. She peeked out and saw a grey backside disappear into "Yuki"'s stall.

She approached the stall. She never made noise when she moved anyway. It was a bit of a habit. The person, Heero, didn't notice she was there until he looked up. He jumped involuntarily then resettled himself. 

"Why weren't you at the equestrian classes today?" Melody asked casually. 

"Don't ask if you know what's best for you."

*.* Flashback *.*

"Anii! What happened! Why hasn't Okaasan come home yet? Anii?"

His eyes were bright with tears but he refused to let them fall.

Getting hold of his emotions he looked up.

"Don't ask if you know what's best for you."

*.* End Flashback *.*

***

Melody sat in a chair in the corner of the common room reading.

"Hey! Check out the new computer game I got! 'War Zone'. Way better than the 'War at Sea'. The objective is to annihilate the enemy forces. You get to pick what's in your weapons, army, ships, bombers and aircraft."

"Cool!"

"Can I play it."

People crowded around the boy with the game.

Melody glanced up anger burning and lighting up her usually emotionless green eyes. She stood up and snapped her book shut. She shoved through the bunch of people crowding around the computer area where the new game was. She reached forward and pressed the 'off' switch. Everyone turned and looked at her with different expressions on their faces.

The boy who owned the game looked ready to kill.

"You BITCH! You might have wreaked the game!!!"

He drew back his fist and punched. Melody intercepted his fist mid-punch and held his arm in a grip of iron tightening slowly. The surprise showed in the boy's eyes; Melody had seemed so dainty and fragile. She twisted his arm. He thrashed and yelled.

"Don't mock war," she whispered. "It is a far more dangerous game."

She kicked him in the stomach and then dropped him.

A.N.: I know this chapter is REALLY weird and not really that good ^^'…You probably think I'm obsessed with the "*.* Flashback *.*" thing… And nope. Not Relena ^^. The person in the room was the Melody girl. Hope you still like it ^^'. Please review ^^.


	3. Call at Midnight

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

A.N.: Thanks for reviewing Lizalaroo ^^.****

**3. Call at Midnight**

It was in the middle of the night. Glancing at her alarm clock's glowing letters, Melody saw it was almost midnight. Her left earring was vibrating slightly, only enough to wake her up. Slowly she swung her long, slender legs out from under the covers and walked over to the window away from the beds. She took off her watch and carefully unscrewed the pin replacing it with the shuddering earring.

"What?" she muttered softly.

"What took you so long?!" growled the image that had appeared where the time should have been on the watch. The man in the image was wearing an Oz uniform. "What's all the stuff about you terrorizing another kid." 

"He was playing a war game," she spat out 'war game' like a curse.

"Stop drawing attention to yourself. Anyway, keep on your toes and look out for anything suspicious. We have reason to believe that there is a Gundam nearby. The pilot might be one of the students otherwise why else would it even be near the school. This is just my theory. You aren't to tell anyone else, you hear?"

"Roger, Dad."

"Be careful, Melody. Over and out."

*

Heero sat at a laptop with the image of Dr. J on the screen. 

"You must be careful when attacking the bases around here, Heero. They have a new mobile suit nearby. They call it the Gemini and it's the only one of its kind. It's pilot, I've been able to gather is around your age exceptionally good at battle planing, explosives and specializes in stealth and high speed combat both long range and short. The pilot is also a trained assassin. It has something similar to the Neo-Bird Mode. It's pretty fast. I want you to destroy it the first chance you get."

"Roger."

A.N. Ok that was short ^^'. Please review^^. I'll get the other chapter up soon ^^.


	4. Dance

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

**4. Dance**

Melody sat at one of the tables wearing a simple white dress, white gloves that reached past her elbows and a bit of a scowl. 

*.* Flashback *.*

"Why can't I go as well?" Melody hissed at her watch. 

"It would look suspicious and it will be very dangerous," the her father's image on the screen snapped back. "I've explained to you before, Melody."

"If it's that dangerous, the Aries won't be able to handle it! Let me go in the Gemini!"

"No! That is my decision and it is final. Over and out."

Melody pulled the earring out and then put it back in her ear.

"Now I have to go to that stupid school dance too."

*.* End Flashback *.*

Her scowl deepened slightly at the thought. 

Her mind wandered. The successful assassination of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…the Gundam attacks…the mysterious boy named after the leader of the space colonies…her foster father…and the mission she would have been in tonight if it weren't for her foster father's concern.

She fiddled with her gloves absently and her gaze fell upon the dancers…onto Relena and Heero. There was something about the way he moved…

Then something made her look up into the inky black night sky. She caught sight of the faint outline of the Oz carrier.

*

Heero had seen it too. He stopped dancing with Relena and rushed off somewhere.

Melody sprang up quickly almost knocking her chair over making it scrape on the cement making a hideous screeching noise and making people stare. 

*

Melody followed Heero silently. She kept to the shadows, her catlike movements blending in perfectly. 

She followed Heero out into a bunch of woods near the school. There was a mobile suit in a clearing. She recognized it as the one that fell into the Pacific Ocean while being pursued by Colonel Zechs.

*

An alarm in the cockpit of the Aries beeped and an image of Melody appeared on the screen. 

"What the…?!"

"Sir," she said quickly. "The Gundam that – "

"Don't you start with the absurd theories, Agent Chant. You're just like your father!"

"Then don't tell me I didn't try to warn you."

*

The Wing Gundam blasted a bunch of Aries. Windows smashed, buildings crumbled, bits of mobile suit flew around. A piece of metal whizzed past Melody cutting her arm deeply. Blood ran down her arm to be soaked up by her glove. It stained the silky white fabric deep red. 

She turned around to watch as an Aries plummeted towards the ground a couple more blew up.

She opened up her laptop and balancing it on her knee she typed in 2 words before pressing enter and snapping it shut again.

"I tried" flashed in bright letters across the Aries' screen.

"DAMN YOU!"

A.N.: Only a bunch of my friends from school are reading this ^^'. Oh well, at least I've almost got over 10 reviews ^^'


	5. Capture

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

A.N.: I'm making things too obvious aren't I ^^'. Everything gets explained in this chapter anyway ^^'.  Thanks for reviewing Wing (and everyone else) ^^.

**5. Capture**

Melody sat in the stands, annihilating up the her geography essay. She shoved its remains into her bag and then looked down at the basketball court. The score was 99 – 100. 99 for their team, 100 for the opposing team.

"So boring…but I can't complain…beats sitting in maths," she muttered to herself then shook her head.

Melody took out another sheet of paper and scanned it quickly before sighing and pulverizing that too. As she was stuffing that in her bag too, she glanced up at the score board and got up. About a minute left…

She looked back down at the game. Heero bounced the ball past the people from the other team and caught the rebound then slammed it into the score the points that won them the game…She'd seen that move before…

People pushed past her to get out. She shaking herself mentally and headed towards the exit herself.

*

"…I can see it in your eyes as plain as day. What d'ye say the first one to blow up that ship wins?" Duo said pointing at the Oz ship (is it a ship? ^^').

Melody backed away from her hiding place and ran. 

*

"Melody, what –" her father exclaimed.

"No time!" Melody gasped. "Prepare all mobile suits for combat."

*

"Mission…complete," Heero muttered as he blew up the tower. 

*

Melody whirled around.

"NO WAY! Those morons who call themselves Oz soldiers!"

She blasted off in her mobile suit in Flight mode.

*

"My radar's picking up something approaching at high speed," Duo reported. He scanned the sky. "There! It's a new model!"

He fired his shield thingy at the fighter flying towards them. It rolled to avoid it and kept coming not losing any speed. It started transforming. 

A white mobile suit landed on the deck of the ship. It looked like and was armed the same the Wing Gundam only its whole body was white and in different shades of grey instead of multicoloured. 

Then Heero's eyes widened in surprise. (If you've seen the whole series (or just near the end?), you know that bit where Relena's looking at the mobile doll version of the Mercurius and the Vayatte? You know how when she looks at the Mercurius you see Heero's head floating around and then when she looks at the Vayatte you see Trowa's head behaving the same way? Well, that's the thing that Heero's meant to see when he looks at the Gemini here. [If you don't know, Melody's suit is the "Gemini" {twin of the Wing Gundam. Get it? [I know it's lame]}])

*.* Flashback *.*

"…You must be careful when attacking the bases around here, Heero. They have a new mobile suit nearby. They call it the Gemini and it's the only one of its kind. It's pilot, I've been able to gather is around your age exceptionally good at battle planing, explosives and specializes in stealth and high speed combat both long range and short. The pilot is also a trained assassin. It has something like the Neo-Bird Mode. It's pretty fast. I want you to destroy it the first chance you get…" (something Dr. J said in "Chapter 3 Call at Midnight")

*.* End of Flashback *.*

"Melody?"

He raised his buster cannon (or whatever you call his gun thing). The Gemini did the same. He fired. So did the Gemini. There was a huge explosion. All three suits were blasted backwards.

*

The Gemini was knocked backwards as the two beams collided. Melody's head hit something as blast threw her violently to one side and she blacked out. A trail of blood ran out of her hair and down the side of her face.

*.* Flash *.*

Identical…

*.* Flash *.*

Prussian Blue eyes…

*.* Flash *.*

Dark brown hair…

*.* Flash *.*

"Mel!" 

*.* Flash *.*

"Get away from here"

*.* Flash *.*

Blood…red blood (well duh: what other colour would it be?)

*.* Flash *.*

"We'll meet again when…the time…comes…"

*.* Flash *.*

Explosion rocking the ground, throwing him backwards…

*.* Flash *.*

"Goodbye…for now…"

*.* Final Flash *.*

Melody's eyes snapped open.

"Brother," she said. (She finished a sentence from her flashback [if you didn't get it])

She pulled out her beam saber and flew straight at the Wing Gundam.

The Wing raised its buster cannon and fired but the Gemini wasn't there to be hit. The Wing spun and re-aimed then fired again. The Gemini dodged again and zipped behind the Wing.

"She's fast," Heero gasped, trying to turn his Gundam and follow the Gemini's lightning fast movements. 

The Gemini stopped suddenly behind him. It slashed at its back disabling the self-detonation device. 

Then the Deathscythe drew its scythe. The Gemini blocked the swings before dodging.

"Where – ?!" cried Duo, swinging crazily with his scythe. He fell forward as the Gemini struck from behind disabling his self-detonation device.

Heero had discarded his buster cannon and drawn his beam saber. He brought the saber down in a blow that would have cut the Gemini's arm off if it hadn't parried and then kicked the Wing's legs out from under it.

The Wing's leg was malfunctioning (you know the thing when it goes brown and electricity runs all over it?). It attempted to stand before the leg collapsed. The Deathscythe whirled its scythe. The Gemini slid its beam saber around the scythe slicing off its arm. The saber ended up a few centimetres away from the Deathscythe's throat (do gundams have throats? ^^'). Melody aimed her buster cannon at the Wing.

"It's over."

A.N.: So now everyone who "can be stuffed" to read this knows ^^'. I know ^^' Heero "gasping" is really weird. What should I have put there? And too many flash thingies ^^'.


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write these things? I obviously don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did though), pigs will fly the day I get that much money. The other stuff is what I made up though (please don't hijack it).

A.N.: Very high this morning ^^'. I was thinking about yelling that the Chinese invented the wheelbarrow to the Art teacher but I decided against it ^^'. I've started a sequel (is that a good idea?). Only I can't post it until I've reseen the last bunch of GW episodes ^^'. Which might take a while.

**6. Betrayal**

"Good work Agent Chant. I'm sorry to hear about your father, Major Chant, and your comrades on that ship. We will decide what to do with these two later."

He gestured towards the two thrashing figures strapped in the two chairs against the wall.

*

Heero and Duo sat in their cell. Handcuffed. A single bulb swinging from its wire on the ceiling gave off a dim light making shadows jump. The room was cold. It was probably underground. Their breath formed small clouds of steam. The door was made of thick steel: impossible to smash. 

The door opened suddenly. Heero leapt at the door ready to bash up the first person that came in. He was stopped by a blaze of light that blinded the two in the cell. Blinking away the spots of light that danced on their vision, they saw Melody dimming the torch she held in one hand. Duo lunged and tried to get past her but she dropped the torch and grabbed him by his shirt and swung him around slamming him hard into the wall and knocking him out.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the corridor.

"Shit! He's here already?!" she muttered to herself.

She searched frantically in the bag she had been carrying in her other hand and whipped out a two cans of deodorant, one with a flashy label saying "Balance" and the other saying "Senseless". She sprayed the first one around her neck and then waved the second one around a bit in a more careless way. Heero got a faceful. He inhaled and then, without warning, collapsed unconscious.

She knelt and quickly placed a communication device next to the door and set up a thing so that the turning of the doorknob would turn it on. She put the batteries in backwards then put a small package on top of the battery compartment.

With that done, she clipped a thing that looked like her school badge to her collar and pressed it. The air shimmered and suddenly she wasn't there. Phantom hands reached out of the illusion and grabbed the unconscious Heero and pulled him into the area of invisibility.

Someone opened the door. There was huge explosion and a cry from outside.

Melody slipped out the door unnoticed.

*

Heero opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he could remember was the sweet, heavy scent of the deodorant Melody had sprayed in his face then blacking out. From what he could see lying down, he was in the empty common room back at St. Gabrielle's Institute. He sat up cautiously then froze he felt a cold barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head.

The hand that held her gun was steady and her face was as blank as usual but her voice shook.

"You killed my father! You killed the only person who cared for me! You killed one of the few things I ever loved…besides you…brother."

*.* Flashback *.*

He threw himself down onto his knees next to her limp, unmoving body, shaking it desperately Blood streamed from a deep gash in her arm. There was also one on her face where a piece of metal had skidded across her cheek and next to her nose embedded itself. Blood stained her clothing crimson. Her thick dark brown hair was soaked in it.

"Mel! Wake up!" he cried desperately, shaking her.

She opened her pain filled Prussian blue eyes slowly, her gaze moved upward to focus on his face and look into his eyes the same shade of blue as her own.

"Get away from here," she whispered, her voice clogged with pain. "We will meet again when…the time…comes. Goodbye…for now…brother."

"Mel! No!"

"Go! I…don't want you…to die…because of me."

Destiny separated the twins like a knife slicing an apple in two. A nearby explosion rocked the ground. A second one, closer to where the twins were arguing, threw the boy violently backwards and into a wall where he lay unmoving. (He got amnesia if you don't get it). 

*.* End Flashback *.*

Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Why can't I just do it?! Just leave him and let Oz do whatever to him!" she cried more to herself than to anyone else. She let the gun drop to the ground. Heero dove for the gun only to be stopped Melody kicked him in the stomach.

"WHY?! Why didn't I just leave him! I can't even go back to Oz now! Just because he's my brother?!"

She kicked him sending him sprawling onto the ground. She lashed out so fast he couldn't follow her movements. She dodged so swiftly he couldn't touch her. She was like lightning, striking from nowhere then disappearing.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently.

Melody stopped abruptly.

"They've caught on."

A.N.: So what do you think ^^'. I know it's kind of weird. Please review ^^'.


End file.
